Sylvia Lyvera
History Sylvia is the "Older" of the Lyvera twins, child of the Elder of Ferrian, the Isles long forgotten, and in the middle of a forbidden ocean. She used to be very popular among the people of her home. Often being praised for her actions and treated to be the next heir of the Ferrian Isles. When she was 21, her island was burned to to ground within a single night. A group of marauders came to the island and slaughtered everyone for a rare mineral found there. Saved by her twin, she was one of two known survivors... though she lost her memory in the process for some reason... The time directly after that is lost, as once again she lost her memory. This time by forceful means. The Drowess known as Perilandria Rex, attacked and permanently wiped what little memory she had. Soon afterwords, she was rescued by Sylnodel And'Thriel. Sylvia then followed her to Elen'dor, the city that became the starting point of her new life. After a while she ended up moving to Lin Yi and made so many friends. She grew into a strong fighter with the Martial Arts taught to her by Silbus Reven and became quite an adept mage in Life and Death thanks to the teachings of Menah Chestin and Tings Varys respectfully... though still has an adherence to the spells she learned and hasn't learned how to branch out much on her own. Now she lives in Duterra, because her girlfriend, Iona Varys, is now the Countess of Duterra. She disagrees with how Duterra does... lot's of things, but it is also a peaceful place because of how harsh they are to people who would break the peace. So Sylvia compromises and won't interfere, unless under extreme circumstances. She hopes to in fact lessen the harshness a bit, and help out Iona in any way she can... though would like to actively help her. The lessons she will learn in Duterra and her continued lessons in Magic and other things by Tings and Menah, she feel will be invaluable to walking down her path... Personality Sylvia is quite friendly, trusting, and outgoing. Despite her first encounter with people that she can remember being a rather scary experience, she feels that most people aren't scary at all. Her trusting nature does get to the point of being naive and can lead her to some troublesome situations. Especially when she goes out of her way to help people out. Almost every day is a new experience to her and she looks forward to what new things will happen next. Overall, she tends to act almost childlike, with choice of words and attitude. Mostly due to her memory loss. Though she has moments of unexpected maturity and wisdom which is slowly coming out more and more. One quirk about her is she has trouble remembering names the first time she hears them, and often mispronounces them. She also treats children equally to adults, not really understanding the differences of them.... Category:Characters